Life is a Can of Ponta
by Simply Kim
Summary: You have to understand the power of Ponta... the meaning of Ponta...' Tezuka said, holding out a can for him to take.


**TITLE:** Life is a Can of Ponta

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM:** Tennis no Oujisama

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... (Piece of crap?) fic. ;

* * *

**LIFE IS A CAN OF PONTA **

* * *

It irked Atobe to know that the _gaki_ was the one, indirectly or not, who made Tezuka an addict.

It wasn't that he was taking harmful drugs or smoking pot... it was another thing, albeit less destructive.

"Tezuka, would you just choose one so we could go practice tennis now?" He asked with narrowed eyes, glaring at the one who dragged him to where the vending machines were, in search for the perfect flavoured carbonated drink.

"No. I want to have one."

Damn Echizen and his endless passion for Ponta.

He had succeeded converting Momoshiro to the Ponta Way, as well as the jumpy Kikumaru who, in turn, influenced his best friend Oishi, who influenced Ohtori and Shishido when they practiced together just last week. The Ponta Craze was spreading, and the one person he thought wouldn't be won over at all turned out to be just like the others – and was now slowly becoming addicted to the accursed drink.

_You even made Ore-sama's favourite person bow down to you... Echizen, you will pay... oh how you will pay! _He swore inwardly, still glaring at the oblivious captain standing right in front of him. "It's going to be your twelfth can for the day." He announced, crossing his arms in front of him and tapping his foot impatiently. "Can't you just drink something that doesn't have the label 'junk food'?"

"You don't understand."

He growled. "Oh, but I do." He sniffed haughtily. "You are addicted to that thing already! What more do I need to understand?"

"The power of Ponta."

A vein popped in Atobe's temple. "That power of **_what_**?"

"The power of Ponta." Tezuka repeated simply, finally inserting the correct number of coins in the slot and pushing a button for the flavour he decided on. A cold colourful can made a loud thud as it hit the receiving bin. "The meaning of Ponta." Purposefully, he retrieved the can and held it out to him, encouraging him to take it.

Palpitating a bit out of annoyance, Atobe took it grudgingly. "I don't like this." He declared. "It's too common for my tastes!"

"Have you even tried it yet?"

"No..."

"Try it, it wouldn't kill you, I promise."

The hope in Tezuka's eyes was enough to make Atobe cave. _Ah, the things I do for this man..._ He thought bemusedly, staring at the tab of the sweaty can he was gripping. With renewed purpose, he popped it open and watched as carbonated purple liquid spurted out in droplets, wetting his hand further.

No monster came out – that was good.

Atobe looked up at Tezuka and gulped at his intense features, prodding and poking him to take even a small sip. Turning back to the task at hand, he decided to just go for it. Nevermind if he got sick before the nationals even started... at least, Tezuka would nurse him back to health since it was directly his fault. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a long swig –

And he promptly stilled as an unusual sensation jolted him from his senses, eyes snapping open as he lowered the can, staring at the liquid residue around the aluminum mouth. Instinctively, with wide eyes, he turned to the bespectacled captain. Tezuka nodded, giving him a small smile.

"It reminds me of you." Tezuka started, gazing at him as he turned back to his drink, taking another long swig. "Like the colourful can, you provide the perfect mask, and perfect protection, and yet its malleability equates to the existence of your heart. Even as you show your strength, you can still bend to and for those you care for.

The initial gush is the same as your emotions. You try to hold them back inside, and yet, when someone opens you up, you just let everything go. Lastly, the flavour is tangy, and yet sweet, an unexpectedly excellent combination – the same as your character."

"I see." Atobe noted, an unreadable expression crossing his face, eyes seemingly searching for something on the can as if studying it.

"Do you understand now?"

"Actually, I don't." The Hyoutei captain's brow rose as he held up the Ponta can in supplication. "Especially since Ore-sama can't concentrate on anything right now but the taste. What exactly is this anyway? It says '**_grape_**' but tastes like pineapple!"

* * *

**ENDE **

* * *

**A/N:** _Coca Cola_ phased out _Fanta_ here in my country years ago, but I still remember a lot of things about it, especially the grape flavoured one – it **does** taste like pineapple! Anyway, Hope you enjoyed reading this! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
